Question: Find all values of $r$ such that $\lfloor r \rfloor + r = 16.5$.
Answer: First, we note that $r$ must be positive, since otherwise $\lfloor r \rfloor + r$ is nonpositive. Next, we know that the decimal part of $r$ must be $0.5$. We write $r$ as $n+0.5$, where $n$ is the greatest integer less than $r.$ Therefore, we can write $\lfloor r \rfloor + r$ as $n+n+0.5=16.5$. Solving, we get $n=8$. Therefore, the only value $r$ that satisfies the equation is $8+0.5=\boxed{8.5}$.